


daisy chains

by jemmas_daisies



Series: happily ever after (and everything in between) [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisy Chaining, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemmas_daisies/pseuds/jemmas_daisies
Summary: Daisy comes to see the Fitz-Simmons after her space travels and teaches Alya about a new flower and what she can do with it.
Relationships: Alya Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Alya Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: happily ever after (and everything in between) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018510
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	daisy chains

"Mama! Mama look!!" Alya Fitz-Simmons held a bunch of flowers in her tiny palm out to Jemma.

"Oh those are so lovely Sweetie." Jemma took them and examined them, holding her daughter a little tight by the waist. Daisy was sitting on the blanket opposite the pair. The three had decided to have a picnic together in FitzSimmons back garden.

"Oh Alya, do you know what type of flowers these are?" Jemma asked the four year old in a soft voice. Alya thought long and hard about it.

Then shut her eyes tight and almost expected an idea to come into her mind. "Want me to tell ya?" Daisy smiled a little over at her niece. She loved Alya with all her heart.

"Mhm." Alya nodded and took a single flower out of her mother's palm, stepping over to Daisy and placing it in her's. Daisy held Alya on her lap and showed her the flower again.

"This is a daisy." She smiled. Alya looked confused. "But you're Daisy." She furrowed her brows.

"Daisy is a name that comes from a flower sweetheart." Jemma began.  
"Like how Alya is a star and you're Alya."

Alya pursed her lips, something she tended to do if she was thinking. "I get it." She then sat in the middle of Daisy and Jemma.

"You know Alya, I have something you can do if you get lots of daisies." Alya whipped her head around to look at her Aunt again. "You can make a daisy chain. Go collect some, we'll be here."

Alya nodded and ran off going to find some more daisies. Jemma lay back on the blanket.

"Well she's a lot isn't she?" She chuckled. Daisy looked to her best friend. Honestly Motherhood suited her so well. "She gets it from Fitz I bet." Daisy smirked and lay down on the blanket beside Simmons.

"It's nice to have you around this week, she misses you. I miss you too." Daisy smiled softly at what Jemma had just said.  
"Well you're my best friend and she's my favourite niece. Wouldn't miss that. I also wouldn't like to miss your anatomy analysis on me."

Jemma rolled her eyes. "Ah yes, the infamous anatomy analysis. I'll get on to that after dinner- don't want Alya trying to poke her head in. Or Fitz for that matter."  
Daisy nodded. "Fair enough- speaking of Fitz. What's your plans now? What do you want to do now you've retired?"

Jemma looked up at the many clouds in the sky. "Well we might want to have another baby at some point- or get a pet. When she starts school we'll decide on that." Jemma turned to Daisy.

"What about you? How's the space travels? Agent Sousa- still writing us letters with his typewriter."  
Daisy laughed. "Ok but you have to let me read some of those. He's such a dork." Jemma laughed too.

"Shame he couldn't come over here with you- Alya would've loved to see him again." 

Daisy sighed.

"Yeah- he really wanted to come but the Astro Ambassadors have duties to fulfill back up in the cosmos." Just then, Alya came rushing back over to the blanket with a heap of daisies she had picked.

Jemma and Daisy both sat up.  
"Mumma, Daisy I found some!" She beamed and put her hands on her hips in triumph.

"Well done Monkey." Jemma said, sitting up and crossing her legs, Daisy did the same.  
"What now? How do we make the chains?" Alya asked, looking to both her mother and her aunt.

Daisy, Jemma and Alya went on to make little bracelets, flower crowns and necklaces out of the heap of daisies Alya had collected. In fact, by the time they'd finished. Fitz was done with the dinner and it was time for them to go inside.

Daisy walked in after Jemma and then noticed Alya was still out under the cherry blossom tree, she'd seemed to have found a dandelion. Daisy nodded to Jemma and went over to Alya.

"Whatcha got there Skye?" After finding out the little girl was technically named after her and a star Daisy called Alya Skye as a nickname.  
"I found a wish!" The five year old smiled brightly up at Daisy. The smile was contagious.

"Well go ahead, make a wish." Daisy knelt down beside her.  
Alya looked at the fluffy dandelion in her hand and closed her eyes.  
"I wish for Auntie Daisy to stay here forever!"

She blew the remains of the dandelion off into the air.  
Daisy just beamed at Alya.  
"I'll always be here Skye, as long as you're here. no need to worry about that."

Alya looked up at her with big eyes.  
"Promise?"

"I promise." Daisy then picked her up and carried her in for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to use the Skye thing, I had to :)


End file.
